Rekindling Sunlight
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The gang has been sucked into the future thanks to mere curiosity. They soon learn that their future selves have been missing without a trace for two years! With new friends helping them Yugi/Yami and company might just be able to find their future selves, but can they find them and save the world at the same time? DISCONTINUED
1. Dice Heir

_**The gang has been sucked into the future thanks to mere curiosity. They soon learn that their future selves have been missing without a trace for two years! With new friends helping them Yugi/Yami and company might just be able to find their future selves, but can they find them and save the world at the same time?**_

 _ **Rekindling Sunlight**_  
Chapter 1_ Dice Heir

"Hey guys is it just me or does it look like it's gonna rain?" Joey looked up at the darkening sky. His bangs fell into his almond brown eyes.

"It shouldn't rain, the news said nothing about it raining," Tea looked up at the sky too.

"Those don't look like regular clouds to me, guys," Duke said. He pointed at the black swirling clouds, "Look how they're moving." The clouds seemed to be forming a portal-like shape in the sky.

"I agree with Duke, guys," Yugi looked at the clouds that were beginning to take a more of a definite shape.

"You don't think those could be Shadow Realm clouds, do ya?" Tristan asked the pharaoh's vessel.

"No, they move differently than these clouds," Yugi stated.

"What do you say we go check it out?" Tea asked.

"Why should we, Tea?" Joey wondered.

"Just to see what's going on."

"If we do we'll get into some kind of trouble, like we do all the time," Duke crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just saying," Tea shrugged.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, let's go," Yugi began to run down the street.

"Wait for us Yugi," Joey ran after his best friend along with Tea and Tristan.

"Oh c'mon, guys. Can't we talk about this?" Duke ran after them.

"Why, are ya scared Duke?" Tristan smirked.

"No," Duke scowled. "You're the one who's worried about those clouds being from the Shadow Realm, not me, dude," Duke smirked then.

"Shut up."

####################

"Whoa, weird," Tea and the others had been led to the middle of a street by Kaiba Corp.

"What is that thing? Is it some kinda portal?" Joey wondered.

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything," Yugi said as the wind picked up.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, man," Duke told Yugi. The wind blew even harder. The wind was freezing.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"AAH!" Tea screamed when the wind picked her up.

"Tea," Yugi grabbed ahold of her hands.

"Yugi," Tristan grabbed hold of Yugi's ankles.

"Tristan," Duke grabbed hold of Tristan's ankles.

"Dudes," Joey wrapped his arms around Duke's legs.

All of them were lifted off the ground and they were pulled into the portal that was now glowing, "AAAHHH!" They seemed to have been sucked into a swirling vortex and were now falling from a calm sky unto the top of a building.

"Holy shit," Duke rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell happened, guys?" Joey stood up on wobbly legs.

"It looks like we were taken somewhere," Yugi and the others stood up.

"Um, guys, you might want to take a look at this," Tea said when she looked over the edge of the roof.

"What is it, Tea?" Tristan asked then he looked down, "What the fuck?"

"We're on the roof of your game shop, Duke," Joey told the dice master.

"How did we get here?" Duke wondered. They all took the roof access stairs down to the first level of the building.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this," Joey picked up a flyer. The others peeped over Joey's shoulder. The year was several years from the present.

"Either we are all having the same dream or we've been sent to the future," Tea took the flyer from Joey.

"But how the hell is that possible?" Duke asked. He looked around the shop. Things looked the same except for a few things that looked different.

"What _isn't_ possible?" Tristan looked at the flyer.

"Good point, considering all the stuff we've been through."

"Yeah, but you got a point Duke. How is time travel possible without a Millennium Item?" Yugi said as they all walked outside.

"Either way what are we going to do now?" Tea wondered as they all looked at the exterior of Duke's game shop.

"Our best bet is to find our future selves." Yugi had switched to Yami.

"How are we gonna do that? We don't even know if we exist in this time," Tristan said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" Tristan asked.

"Let's try to think positive," Yami told him.

"We should try Muto-san's shop first," Tea suggested as she started to head down the street.

"Tea, wait," Duke said, "Let's see if I'm here somewhere first."

"Okay," Tea nodded. The group headed back inside.

"If I know you as well as I think I do Duke. I bet you're down stairs playing your game with somebody," Joey said as they got on the elevator.

"You might be right," Duke said leaning against the wall, "It's either that or I'm upstairs."

The elevator stopped and everyone got off. There were two people playing Dungeon Dice Monsters. A girl with long black hair was on one side of the dungeon and a guy with auburn hair was on the other.

"Okay, Riley, your turn," The guy said.

"Um, excuse us," Tea said, "We're looking for Duke."

The girl raised her head. Her emerald green eyes looked at them then they widened when she saw them. The dice she held fell out of her gloved hand when it went slack. "Oh my God," She said.

"What the hell?" The guy looked just as shocked.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked along with the guys.

"What's wrong?" The girl repeated. "You guys, that's what's wrong."

"Say what again?" Duke said.

The guy and girl came to them. "All of you disappeared two years ago," The girl explained.

"None of you have been seen since," The guy added.

"Okay, can we back up a minute?" Tristan asked. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Riley," The girl answered. She was five foot seven. Her skin was acne free, creamy porcelain-like. She had light smoky eye-shadow on her eyelids.

She wore black skinny jeans with holes torn into them and chains hanging from the belt. Her black scuffed and worn high-top converse covered her feet. Her vintage band t-shirt had the sleeves torn off. The shirt was cut to show her midriff. It was worn underneath an anime jacket with cat ears on the hood. The jacket had anime related pins pinned on the pockets. She had the Kanji character for the word sabotage tattooed on her flat stomach. She had a tattoo of a pair of dice on the back of her right shoulder.

She wore fingerless accessory gloves on her hands. She had a class ring, a skull ring, and other sterling silver rings on her fingers. Her cartilage piercings matched her spike gauges in style. She had a small rhinestone nose ring, which was barely visible from a distance.

"And this doofus is my little brother Blake," Riley said with her fists shoved into her jacket's pockets. The guy had short auburn hair and green eyes. He was five foot nine. He wore faded blue jeans along with a white Polo brand t-shirt and a pair of brown Sperry Top-Siders. He had a brown leather wristband on his wrist.

"You two gotta last name?" Joey wondered.

"Devlin," The two siblings answered in unison.

Their mouths dropped open, especially Duke's. He gapped at the both of them. "I knew that was coming," Riley smirked.

"They're in the future and just met us. What did you expect?" Blake looked at Riley.

"Don't get smartass-y with me," Riley told Blake.

"And another thing, there's only a one year's difference between you and me, so how am I 'little'?"

"You know how," Riley told him.

"Uh, hello?" Yugi hesitantly interrupted.

"Oh, our bad," Riley apologized. "You were saying?"

"Well, first of all, do you know how we got here?" Yugi wondered.

"We were wondering the same thing. The fact you guys are here told us that you're from the past." Riley explained.

"I got one," Joey said, "What was this about us disappearing?"

"It's just as Riley said," Blake told him, "You all disappeared over two years ago. We haven't seen any of y'all since then."

"All of us? What about Serenity?" Joey felt his heart go into overdrive.

"Mama," Riley asked. "No, she's at home." Joey's heartbeat slowed down back to normal.

"DID YOU SAY MAMA?" They all repeated.

"Hai, Serenity Wheeler is our mama," Riley nodded.

"Serenity ends up with you?" Tristan turned to Duke.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Duke looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Joey approved," Blake added.

"I did?" Joey asked.

"Hai," Riley nodded.

"Perhaps we should get all of the details," Yami appeared in Yugi's place.

"Hai, Yami-sama," Riley nodded.

########################

"Perhaps you could tell us how many of you there are and your parents," Yami said.

"Sure," Riley said. "You got some paper and a pen?"

"Hai," Tea pulled out the requested items.

"Thanks," Riley took the items and began writing.

Duke& Serenity: Riley & Blake  
Joey& Keilyn: Garrett, Aaron, Codi (f.)  
Tristan & Savannah: Shawn & Blair (f.)  
Yugi/Yami & Tea: Sirena & Nirveli (twins, both f.)  
Marik & Ryoko: Keilani, Sabiya (twins, both f.), Ari (m.)  
Bakura & Bridgett: Brooke & Shylo (twins, both f.)  
Ishizu & Kaiba: Thana

Once she was done writing she handed the paper to Yami. "Damn, there are a lot of you," Duke said looking at the paper.

"Yep, there is," Riley chuckled.

"Well, this is a lot of information," Yami said handing the paper to Joey.

"You guys deserve to know," Riley handed Tea her pen.

"Let's go up stairs to the apartment," Blake suggested.

"What for, to give Mama a heart attack," Riley wondered. She smacked Blake upside the back of the head, "You idiot. We can't drag Mama into this; it'll be too much for her to handle."

"You're right. Sorry." Blake rubbed the back of his head.

"How did we disappear?" Duke asked.

"You guys were heading to a tournament that Kaiba was holding and you guys never came back," Blake answered.

Everyone looked at Riley when her face saddened and she whimpered quietly. Blake wrapped an arm around his sister and pulled her to him comfortingly. Everyone looked at Blake curiously. "She's a Daddy's girl," He mouthed in response.

"Give her a hug," Tristan whispered into Duke's ear.

"Why?" Duke asked in a whisper.

"Look at her, dude," Tristan told him. Duke looked at Riley, who was beginning to cry, and then he sighed lightly.

"Riley," Duke called her. Riley looked at him with wet eyes. Duke held his arms out to her. Riley hugged him tightly. Duke hugged her comfortingly, "It's okay, don't cry." Riley sniffled and wiped her eyes free of tears. He gave her a light smile.

"C'mon let's get y'all out of here before Mama sees ya," Blake led the way to the elevator.

"We are we going?" Tristan wondered.

"Somewhere we can talk without eavesdroppers," Riley answered.

"Do you all live together?" Yami pressed the button.

"Well, no, we live with Mama. Mama, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion look after us all." Blake stepped out of the elevator.

"But everyone else is divided among households, either they life with us or Marik and Ryoko or Ishizu or Odion." Riley led the group down the street.

"Where are we going again?" Joey walked next to Riley.

Riley smiled, "You'll see."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Blackout

_**Rekindling Sunlight**_  
Chapter 2_ Blackout

"Well," Riley pulled out a key when they reached a door in a three story building which they entered through the back enterance. "We're here," She unlocked the door, "Come on in," She walked into the dark room and flipped on the lights. Everyone came in then Riley closed the door.

"A recording studio, this where we're gonna talk things over?" Duke looked around the room. It was huge.

"Yep," Blake nodded. "Oh, before I forget," Blake reached into a box. "Put these on," He held out badges to everyone.

"Why," Tristan asked taking one.

"Security is tight around here. We can't have you guys getting arrested, can we?" Riley sat down in a seat. "I mean c'mon y'all it would be pretty hard to explain to the Popo that you guys are from the past and you've been missing for two years in this time. I see a one way trip to the nut house coming."

"Okay, Riley, we get it," Blake told his sister with a chuckle leaning against the floor to ceiling window, which separated the recording booth and control room.

"Can I ask you something?" Tea looked at Riley.

"Sure," Riley nodded.

"Why can Serenity not see us," Tea wondered.

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing," Duke said.

"Mama was traumatized when Daddy and Uncle Joey and the rest of y'all went missing," Riley answered, "For her to see y'all and then learn that you guys aren't from this time will crush her even more. So it would be better if she doesn't know."

"Oh," Tea looked at Riley then at Duke. Duke was standing there quietly. Tea figured that he was trying to take in all that they all learned in the past hour, trying take in that he met his future kids.

Riley's observant eyes took in everyone's expressions, "I know this a lot to absorb."

"No joke," Joey scratched the back of his head.

"Not to change the subject, but whose studio is this, won't we get in trouble if they find us here," Tristan wondered as everyone found a chair.

"No," Riley shook her head with a grin. "Think about it, why do you think I have a key?"

"You're joking, right?" Joey figured it out.

"Nope, she's not," Blake grinned.

"This is your recording studio?" Duke looked at Riley. "These two are just full of surprises," Duke thought to himself with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," Riley answered. She picked up a CD cover and held it out to him. Duke took it and looked at it surprised. It had a picture of Riley on it in punk style clothing, like what she was wearing now, and the title of the album, "Blackout".

"That is so cool," Joey said.

"Thank you, Uncle Joey," Riley smiled at her Uncle's past self.

"How long have you been singing," Yugi switched places with Yami.

"For three years," Riley replied, "I'm eighteen now."

"That's right, rub it in," Blake said.

"Shut up," Riley nudged him with a chuckle.

#####################

"We're gonna let you guys meet the others," Blake told the group.

"Really? There sure are a lot of you to meet," Tristan sipped his canned tea.

"You won't be able to meet all of us at the same time but you still can meet the majority of us," Riley walked between her Uncle and Father.

"Why not all of you," Yugi asked.

"They're in school, I'm guessing," Duke said.

"Yep," Riley nodded. She brushed her hair out of her emerald eyes. The pendant around her neck was a duplicate of Duke's pendant. Blake had one as well. Riley pulled back her dark hair in a high ponytail.

Everyone rushed for cover when it began to rain out of nowhere. "Where are we going now?" Yugi squeezed water out of his jacket.

"We're going to go see the Ishtars. They can help us explain everything more than what we've been able to tell you," Blake explained. When the rain died down they headed down the street to apartment complexes. They went to the penthouse in the first complex building.

They knocked on the door. "Come in," A voice said from the other side of the door.

Riley opened the door and everyone walked in. "Marik, Ryoko," Riley called into the house.

"Hey guys," Marik walked out of the kitchen, "Ryoko is at work." He gasped when he saw the others.

"Relax Marik, it's not them," Blake sighed as he sat down the couch.

"You two explain right now," Marik told them, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We were gonna tell you," Riley protested.

"We got here by mistake," Yami defended them.

"Pharaoh," Marik bowed his head then looked up, "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you," Yami smiled. Everyone sat down. "Riley told us you could tell us everything."

"And we could meet everyone else," Tea said.

"Hai, I can tell you," Marik nodded.

#######################

"So let me see if I got this straight," Tea sipped her coffee. "We've all been missing for two years, I get that, but what I don't understand is why hasn't anyone tried to find us?"

"We did everything we could possibly do, but everything we did we came to a dead end," Marik told her.

"And you guys haven't tried looking for us for how long?" Tristan sat on the arm of the couch.

"We've never stopped," Marik answered, "All of us have been doing what we can to find y'all."

"Kaiba Corp. is doing everything they can to help," Riley sat cross legged in the easy chair.

"Yeah, to find Kaiba, no one else," Joey said.

"Actually they are helping to find every one of you," Riley corrected him. Everyone looked at her when her digital watch beeped. Riley pushed up her sleeve and glanced at it, she grinned, "I gotta go." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Duke asked her.

"I have to go to rehearsal. I have a concert next week," Riley answered. "Don't worry. You'll meet the others like I promised." She opened the door, "Blake, call me if anything happens," She told her brother.

"Gotcha," Blake nodded. Riley left the penthouse. She closed the door softly behind her.

"She's a little…peculiar, isn't she," Tea observed.

"You could say that, but all the kids are peculiar in their own way," Marik said.

"I guess that includes us too," Joey slipped off his blue jean jacket.

"You mean that includes _you_ ," Tristan chuckled.

"Leave me alone," Joey told him with a scowl. Everyone chuckled.

Everyone jumped and stood up when the door slammed open. Two girls with lavender eyes, one had short blonde hair and the other had long blonde hair. "Daddy," The one with long hair panted.

"Keilani," Marik stood up and went to the girls, "What's going on?" Keilani couldn't stop panting to answer. Marik looked at Keilani's identical twin, "Sabiya, what is it?"

"It's Riley, daddy, she's in trouble," Sabiya answered. "Some thugs showed up."

Everyone ran out of the apartment at top speed. "When Riley said we were gonna meet the other kids I don't think this is exactly what she had in mind," Tristan ran by Duke.

"No kidding," Duke agreed.

"This is my fault," Blake said, "I should have gone with her."

"Don't blame yourself, dude," Duke told him, "No one could've known this would happen."

They ran down to the street to find all the thugs unconscious on the pavement and Riley unscathed. Everyone was panting. "Hey guys, what's up?" Riley smiled at them. Her smile disappeared, "What happened to you guys?"

"Forget what happened to us. What happened out here?" Tristan wondered.

"I forgot," Blake stated, "She watches a lot of fighting anime," He panted with a smirk. Riley giggled.

"You mean to tell me, while we running like lunatics Riley already whipped their sorry asses?" Joey asked. Tea picked up Riley's jacket that was lying on the pavement.

Riley laughed, "Sorry Uncle Joey." "I sent Keilani and Sabiya to get you guys in case things got ugly." Riley grabbed at her upper arm with a hiss of pain. Blood was seeping through her fingers.

"Riley-chan," Yami gingerly took her arm in his commanding yet gentle hands, "What happened?"

"One of them pulled a knife, Yami-sama," Riley answered. A deep gash ran from her shoulder almost down to her elbow.

Duke slipped out of his red vest and wrapped it around Riley's wound tightly. "Hold it tight," He told her.

"Yes sir," Riley did what she was told.

"Let's get you upstairs and get you stitched up," Marik led everyone back up to the penthouse. Marik revealed that he had become a doctor years ago.

Riley sat on the couch as Marik stitched up her wound. He then wrapped it. "I'm sorry I ruined your vest, Daddy," Riley tenderly rubbed her bandaged wound.

"Don't worry about it," Duke threw his vest in the trash. "I have more than where that one came from," Duke grinned softly.

Riley chuckled, "Sounds like me and my clothes."

"Me too," Tea grinned.

"Oh hush," Duke told them.

Riley giggled, "We're just teasing you, Daddy." Riley got her jacket and bag, which looked like Kuriboh, "I still gotta go to rehearsal. I promised the others I'd be there."

"What? You were just attacked," Yugi said.

"I know. I'm just stubborn that way," Riley stood up. "Hey, you all want to come with me?"

"Sure," Everyone said.

"I have to go to the hospital," Marik said apologetically.

"I guess we'll see you later, then?" Riley wondered.

"Yeah," Marik nodded.

"Cool," Riley smiled. Everyone followed the Pop Star out of the apartment. They followed her and Blake to a multi-event center. "Y'all will have to stay in the bleachers," A security guy told them.

"It's okay Butch, they're with me," Riley told him.

"But Riley-sama…I…"

"It's okay Butch," Riley said.

"Yes ma'am," Butch bowed then walked away.

"But you guys _will_ have to stay behind that red line over there though," Riley told everyone and pointed at the said red line.

"Okay, we will stay out of the way," Yugi told her.

"Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the show," Riley said before running up stage where her backup dancers were waiting for her. They all gathered in a group hug.

Everyone got in their places. Upbeat music began to play. Blake, Keilani, and Sabiya cheered, they knew this song all too well.

" _You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel  
Your touch, magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say  
Be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand_

 _You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial_

 _You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic_

 _You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial_

 _This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you, I'll risk it all_

 _Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial_

 _Extra-terrestrial  
Extra-terrestrial  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch is so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial…" _

The way she danced amazed everyone, she was so good. The group cheered. Riley smiled at them. She drank some water before she started the next song…

She looked at her brother, "Yo Blake."

"S'up?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to need a little help with this next one, dude," Riley told him.

"I'm coming," Blake ran up stage. "What's wrong?"

"One of my male backup dancers is out with the flu. You want to fill in for him?" Riley asked.

"You mean it?" Blake looked at her surprised.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to," Blake said.

"Cool, go back stage and they'll help ya get ready."

"Awesome," Blake did what he was told.

Riley went to the others, "How did you like that little number?"

"That was so cool," Tristan smiled, "Liked the choreography."

"Thanks, I worked hard on both," Riley stated.

"Seriously, you wrote the song and did the choreography?" Tea asked.

"Yep, it's hard work," Riley sat down for a minute with the group.

"Riley-sama, we're ready," One of her backup vocals came and got her.

"I'm coming, Kyoko," Riley got up. "I'll see you guys later," Riley smiled then walked off. Kyoko bowed to them before following Riley.

"She's sure is awesome," Yugi said.

"She sure is," Duke smirked.

########################

They heard the school bell ring from the game shop. "Hey Daddy," Riley stood beside her Father's past self.

"Yeah," Duke asked and looked at her.

"You want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters with me?" Riley smirked.

"You're on," Duke smirked.

Riley went to her side, "You taught me how to play when I was only five years old."

"Well then, you should be pretty good if you could play the game when you were that young," Duke picked out his dice.

"Well, I'll let you be the judge of that," Riley smiled.

"I hope she knows what she's doing. I mean, after all, she is facing the champ and the creator of this game," Tea spoke to the sideliners.

"For real," Tristan nodded.

"You can go first," Duke told Riley.

"Okay," Riley took her dice. She rolled them, "Go dice roll!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Caught in the Dark

_**Rekindling Sunlight**_  
Chapter 3_ Caught in the Dark

Riley knew she would lose to her Father but she had played against him regardless. It's been two years since she played against him last. Even though the one she was with now was from the past it still counted.

"Blake, Riley, are you two down here?" A voice called the two kids.

"Oh shit," Blake cussed.

"It's Mama," Riley stated.

An older Serenity came into the room, "There you two are." She gasped when she the others and she fainted.

"Serenity," Joey dashed forward and caught his sister in his strong arms.

"Mama," Blake and Riley rushed over. Duke was right behind them.

"We need to get her upstairs," Yugi said. Everyone nodded.

"Here Joey," Duke dropped down beside Joey, his future brother-in-law, "Let me, man."

Joey nodded. He let Duke take Serenity from him. Duke stood up with his future wife in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder. Everyone went to the upstairs apartment. Riley opened the door.

Duke placed Serenity on the couch. He slipped a pillow underneath her head. "Well, there's a giant step back," Riley placed a cool wet rag on her Mother's forehead.

"What are we gonna do now?" Blake wondered.

"We'll just have to include her in like everyone else," Riley said.

"Why did you guys not want to include her to begin with," Duke asked. "Tell the truth you two."

The siblings looked at each other. Riley sighed then she looked at the others, "After y'all disappeared Mama had been put on anti-depressants. She thinks you all are dead."

"Anti-depressants," All of them asked.

Joey looked at his little sister's future self, "Serenity…"

"And so am I." Riley added averting her eyes.

Duke sat beside his daughter. He put an arm around her and Riley hugged him to her tightly. "So what do we do now?" Tristan looked at Yugi.

"We find our future selves," Yami replied in his commanding yet kind voice.

Riley looked at the pharaoh, "Yami-sama…"

Yami smiled at her gently, "We will. You have my word Riley-chan."

"Thank you," Riley smiled thankfully.

"How are we gonna do that?" Joey sat next to Yami/Yugi.

"We start at the very beginning and go from there."

"We're going with ya," Blake stood up, "Both of us."

"We can't risk losing you children as well," Yami told him, "It would be better if you stayed here and keep an eye on things while we are gone."

"At least let one of us go, Yami-sama, please, we can help." Riley said. Yami looked at her, "Please Yami-sama. We might not look much like duelists but we can help. Please."

"Very well, Riley-chan, if you are that determined."

"Thank you, Yami-sama," Riley bowed her head.

Everyone looked at Serenity when she moaned awake. "Mama," Riley was at her Mother's side in an instant.

"Riley, Blake, what happened? I thought I saw…" Serenity saw the group, "Oh my God. How…?"

"Mama…it's not them, they're from the past. And guess what, they're gonna help us find Daddy and the others!"

Serenity looked at Duke and Joey, "Duke…Joey…" Her eyes filled up with tears.

Joey went to her and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry sis. We'll get me back and the others, I promise."

"Thank you," Serenity sobbed.

####################

They gathered at the enterance of the airport. They saw Riley come up. ""Blake would have come but he decided to stay with Mama. And sorry I'm late," Riley apologized. "I couldn't find a place to park the Ferrari."

"The Ferrari, who's Ferrari," Duke asked.

"Uh…" Riley didn't know how to answer.

"You-drove-my-Ferrari-Riley," Duke hissed.

"Uh-oh," Yugi and his friends said.

"Y-Yeah…" Riley nodded.

"Riley…"Duke snarled.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but it's the only car we have access to. I mean, it's not like I could walk here."

Duke sighed, "Whatever."

"Let's get going," Tristan said.

"Hai," Yami nodded.

##################

They got on the private plane which Kaiba Corp. provided and were heading to the place where their future selves were last seen. "Hey, Riley, do you think you could sing a song for us?" Joey propped up on the back of Riley's seat from behind.

"Sure," Riley grinned.

" _It doesn't matter I you love him or H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way baby_

 _Mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars _

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say"  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

 _Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born-  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be!_

 _Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth _

_In religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth_

 _A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey)  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether or broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way_

 _No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white, or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave _

_I was born this way, hey!  
I was born this way, hey!  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey!_

 _I was born this way, hey!  
I was born this way, hey!  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey!" _Keilani sang.

When she finished the group applauded. "That was awesome Riley," Tea smiled.

"Thanks," Riley smiled.

"You definitely didn't get that talent from me," Duke said with a light grin.

Riley chuckled, "You've told me that a lot."

It was now dark out and everyone was fast asleep. Yugi was sleeping fitfully…

 _He was walking on gravelly grounds in front of an ominous castle. "Yami, where are we?"_

" _I'm not quite sure Yugi, perhaps we could find some answers in that castle," Yami said._

" _Wait, look," Yugi pointed to his left. There was one of Kaiba's finest blimps on the ground beaten up and deflated._

" _It's Kaiba's blimp," Yami observed._

" _Let's go see if anyone is inside," Yugi suggested._

" _Hai, but we must be very careful. I sense an evil aura nearby," Yami told his vessel._

" _Right," Yugi nodded and ran to the blimp and climbed aboard. "Um, hello, anyone here," Yugi called only to be answered by his own echo. "Hello!" There was still no answer. He walked into the helm and gasped when he saw Roland and some more of Kaiba's goons. "What the world?"_

" _What happened here?" Yami looked around._

" _Wait if they're here like this then, what about everyone else?"_

" _Let's see if they are in that castle," Yami said._

" _Yeah," Yugi nodded. He ran off the blimp, across the way, and into the castle. He soon found the throne room. Along the walk up to the throne was glass cases lined up on either side. Yugi walked up to the nearest one and rubbed the dust of the face of the glass._

 _He screamed and fell back startled when he came face to face with Duke. "Duke?" Yugi stood up and waved his hand in front of Duke's face and there was no reaction. Yugi then realized what was wrong. He swallowed hard, "Oh my God. If Duke's like this and in a case then the others must be too, Yami."_

" _Hai."_

 _Yugi went to each one and rubbed away the dust from the glass. Each case held a person. There was Duke, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Kaiba, and Mokuba._

 _Yugi backed away in complete horror and screamed._

He jolted awake with a scream and ended up waking the others. "Yugi, what's wrong, man?" Joey was beside him.

Yugi looked at his friends. He was panting. He swallowed. "I know what happened to us," Yugi stated.

"What?"

"What are you talking about Yugi," Tea asked.

"We're stranded on this island. There is a huge castle and in the throne room are these cases and we are each in a separate one. And we are..."

"We are what Yugi," Duke peered over the back of his seat.

"We had been turned into marble statues." Yugi shuddered.

"SAY WHAT?" Tristan went wide eyes.

"We were statues?" Joey looked at Yugi.

"Not were, Joey. We _are_ statues. That's why we've been missing." Yami stated looking out the window.

Riley shivered, "The others and I all had the same dream, but we thought it was just a nightmare."

#####################

"Kohaku-sama, one of the children is on the way, she will be the key to reviving the master," Shinobu stood on his master's right hand.

"Yes, and she's also bringing the children's parents' past selves. I don't know how they got here but that is of little importance. Now that we are about to get everything we need, we will be able to dispatch the Spirits."

"Yes Kohaku-sama," Shinobu bowed then walked away. Kohaku walked down between the rows of his trophies. They all tried to defeat him in a duel but failed and they were now marble stone and were now his trophies forever and their life forces were being used to feed the master's regenerating soul.

Kohaku paused in front of his favorite trophy. He was about to beat Kohaku in a duel but before he had the chance Kohaku turned him stone. "The great pharaoh, now only a memory, is the greatest key I needed," Kohaku headed back to his throne. "Father, you will soon be alive again and you can rule the world like our people were always meant to," Kohaku chuckled evilly and sinister smirk appeared on his face.

#########################

They touched down in the airport. They all filed off the plane. The group looked at Riley, who was being really quiet. "Hey Riley, c'mon, don't worry," Joey grinned. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah." "Guys, look," Riley pointed behind Joey. There was a man in a crimson hooded cloak.

"Here we go again with the Rare Hunter thing," Joey sighed.

"I am not a Rare Hunter, Wheeler-san," The hooded man said, "I am a Spirit, I serve Kohaku-sama."

"Who? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I am here to duel one of you and take you to Kohaku-sama when you lose," The Spirit said. "Ladies first," The Spirit looked at the girls with his cloudy eyes, "Who will take me on?"

"I will," Riley stepped forward.

"Riley, wait," Duke began to say.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'm not afraid of him." Riley walked up.

"Very well," The Spirit nodded, "If I win you come with me as a statue."

Everyone gasped. Duke looked at Riley. "Fine, but if I win you'll tell me everything I want to know, down to the last detail."

"Fair enough, you little tramp," The Spirit smirked.

Riley's eyebrow twitched with anger. Riley pulled out her deck, which has never let her down, and stuck it in her duel disk. The Spirit did the same. "Let's duel," They said in unison.

"Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you go first," The Spirit said.

"Fine, but you'll regret that," Riley drew a card. "Yami-sama, Uncle Joey, and Daddy have taught me everything I know and I refuse to let them down," Riley thought to herself.

Riley looked at her cards. "First I'll activate my "Pot of Greed" magic card, which allows me draw two cards." Riley pulled two cards. "Next I summon my Decayed Commander in attack mode." A decaying warrior in samurai armor moaned with 1000 attack points. "And since my Commander is on the field I'm allowed to summon my Zombie Tiger from my hand to the field. Now that I have both Decayed Commander and Zombie Tiger on the field my Tiger raises the attack and defense points of my Commander by 500 points. Now I place these two cards face-down and then end my turn."

"Whoa, two monsters in one move and one got stronger already," Tea awed at Riley's first move.

"Very well," The Spirit drew a card, "I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus." An angelic woman appeared on his side of the field. "Now attack her Zombie Tiger!"

"Hold it right there," Riley told him, "I activate the trap card "A Hero Emerges" and what this does is it lets _you_ pick one card from my hand. If that card is a monster I can summon it directly to the field, no questions asked. If it's not a monster then it goes to graveyard. So choose. Which card?"

"She pulling one of your maneuvers, man," Tristan looked at Joey.

"Yeah, I just hope she's better at it than me," Joey said.

"I pick the second card on _your_ left," The Spirit pointed at the card.

Riley smirked, "I summon my Vampire Lord in attack mode! Now send his Venus to the grave with Venomous Fangs." The vampire with 2000 attack points took out The Spirit's monster.

"I end my turn," The Spirit growled.

Riley smiled evilly, "I remove my Vampire Lord from play in order to summon one of the most powerful cards in my deck, Vampire Genesis!" A giant vampire-like creature appeared behind Riley with a roar and with 3000 attack points.

"Would you y'all get a load of that thing," Joey gaped.

"It's _huge_ ," Duke and Tea said.

"All right Commander, attack him directly with Graveyard Sword!" The Commander brought its sword down across the Spirit's chest. "Now Genesis, give that robed bastard the beat down of the century, Almighty Fang Crush!" Riley ordered her monster as she pointed at her opponent. "This is for pissing me off!" The vampire roared loudly and brought down his humongous fist down on the Spirit and brought his life points down to zero. The vampire roared again before the holograms disappeared.

Everyone stared at the winner as she walked over to the Spirit and jerked him up by the collar of his robe, "Now cough it up, where are you holding them?" Everyone gathered around.

"In-In the castle of Dead Island," He choked.

"You better not be lying to me," Riley snarled.

"It's true," The Spirit said before he turned to sand. Riley tossed the robe on the pile of sand at her feet.

"That was so awesome!" Tristan smiled.

Riley smiled at him, "Thanks."

"That was very impressive," Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami-sama."

"Who taught you how to duel," Tea asked the victorious duelist as they walked out to the streets.

"Daddy, Uncle Joey, and Yami-sama," Riley answered. "They taught both me and Blake."

"They taught you really well," Tea smiled.

"They did, I owe them a lot," Riley told her. "That's why I begged Yami-sama to let me come along. I'm going to help save my Uncle and my Daddy and everyone else even if I have to put my soul at risk."

"Joey and Duke wouldn't want you to do that Riley," Tea put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"I know, but I'm going to anyway. I owe them that much."

######################

They went to a convenience store and got a few drinks, snacks, and got a map of the area. They sat out on the grassy little hill by the store to think. Duke sat down next to Riley, "How's your arm?"

"Sore," Riley answered.

"You did a good job out there," Duke grinned at her.

"Thanks," Riley smiled.

"Have any of you ever heard of Dead Island?" Tristan was skimming the map.

"Nope," The others answered.

"Maybe the next Spirit we run into can tell us," Tea sipped her soda.

"I would've asked the one I dueled where it was if he hadn't turned to sand first," Riley pulled out her deck. Duke wanted to look at it. Duke took it from her and started to look through it. She had some of his cards in her deck, for example, Ryu-Kishin, The Thirteenth Grave, Dark Assailant, and Oragoth the Relentless.

He dropped the deck when he saw something shocking in her deck. "What is it Duke," Yugi asked the dice master.

Duke picked the cards back up and then everyone looked over his shoulder and gasped at the five cards. They all looked at Riley, who was ignoring their stares by looking straight ahead as she ate a sticky rice ball. Yami could see from Yugi's soul, he was just as wide eyed as the rest, "She has Exodia the Forbidden One in her deck?!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Riley's deck is based on my Fiend & Zombie deck. I guess you all figured out already that Riley is my favorite out of all the kids. I'll introduce all the kids all in due time. **_


	4. Teardrop

_**Rekindling Sunlight**_  
Chapter 4_ Teardrop

Their feet hurt. They had been walking all night. They were thankful that it was neither cold nor raining. Riley was humming to herself as she went through her memorized card strategies in her head.

"Whatcha thinking about," Duke asked her.

"Just going through a few dueling tactics," Riley replied with a shrug.

"How come you didn't use Exodia?"

"Exodia was at the bottom of my deck during that duel," Riley told him.

"Have you ever used it?"

"No," Riley chewed her gum and offered Duke a piece. Duke took the offered gum. "Exodia can be dangerous."

######################

"Isn't it strange that we haven't ran into another Spirit by now," Riley wondered slipping out of her jacket. She tied it around her waist by the sleeves. She rubbed her sore arm. The bandages were wrapped too tight. "Tea, can you help me loosen my bandages?" Riley asked the brunette.

"Sure," Tea smiled and began to take off the bandages. She then rewrapped Riley's stitched up wound.

"Thanks, that's a lot better," Riley grinned.

"You're welcome," Tea smiled.

"They're probably waiting to catch us off guard," Tristan said.

"Riley will just whip their asses again," Joey wrapped an arm around his niece's shoulders.

"I don't know about that," Riley said with a grin. "Something tells me that I just got lucky last time, it could've been a stronger Spirit."

"Either way, you still whipped his sorry ass," Tristan said.

"Yeah," Riley grinned.

There was ear-splitting roar from above. The group had to cover their ears. "Look you guys," Yugi pointed to the sky.

"Dragons, where did they come from," Duke gaped.

"You think someone summoned them?" Tristan wondered.

"Yeah, and they sent them after us!" Riley announced just as one Luster Dragon #2 came at them with a roar. Other monsters began to appear, dragons, spell-casters, warriors, beast-warriors, etc.

"What should we do?" Tea asked nervously.

"Here's an idea," Riley stated, "RUN!" The others followed her lead and ran the opposite way of the Duel Monsters.

"There's no way we can out run 'em," Joey said. He activated his Duel Disk. "This should keep these guys busy," Joey slapped monsters across the plate of the disk. He summoned, Alligator Sword, Little Wing Guard, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo, and Flame Swordsman.

Riley and Yugi followed Joey's action. Riley summoned, Vampire Lord, Vampire Lady, Vampire Genesis, Ryu-Kishin, and Oragoth the Relentless. Yugi summoned, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Bladder, Dark Paladin, and Curse of Dragon.

As their monsters fought the ones that were after them the group run as fast as they could. Everyone gasped when a single monster suddenly replaced Riley's other monsters. It was huge and foreboding. "Exodia, obliterate!" Riley commanded.

Exodia roared and blasted all the enemy monsters in one shot. Everyone called off their monsters and deactivated their Duel Disks. "Let's get out of here before they come back," Tea said. The group continued on down the road.

####################

They all collapsed panting when they decided that they ran far enough. "You saved our asses again. Thanks Riley," Tristan panted.

"No problem," Riley lay between Tea and Yugi. "Oh shit," Riley sat up.

"Are those things gonna come back, do you think?" Tea wondered to Yugi.

"Eventually, yeah," Yugi sat up. Duke, Joey, and Tristan sat up. Yugi took Tea's hand helped her to her feet. Duke took Riley's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I can't run anymore y'all," Riley said. Her legs trembled and burned slightly.

"Me neither," Joey and Tea added.

"Same here," Tristan said.

"Me three," Duke admitted.

"Let's just rest for a minute then we'll have to get going," Yugi sat back down.

"No arguments there," Riley sat down next to Duke.

################## _**(Five Minutes Later)**_

They began walking in the direction they were heading before they were attacked by monsters. Riley pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number, "Hey Blake it's me. Yeah, we're all fine. Wait, I'll put you on speaker."

" _Is there something wrong?"_

"No, everything's fine. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

" _What?"_

"I need you to research Dead Island."

" _You got it. I'll call back once I have information."_

"Cool, thanks bro. Tell Mama I love her."

" _No problem. Be careful, bye," Blake said._

"We will. Bye." Riley hung up and put her cellphone in her Kuriboh backpack. "Who needs a Spirit when you can just use Google?" Riley chuckled. The group laughed. Riley's face was suddenly contorted temporarily when she yawned.

Duke smiled, he kneeled down, "Here, hop up," He told Riley. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck. Duke slipped his arms around her legs and stood up with Riley on his back. Riley yawned again. "Damn, you weigh next to nothing girl," Duke commented.

"Thank the dancing," Riley stated. She was asleep a little under five minutes. Duke looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly at her.

Half an hour later Joey came up by Duke, "Hey, dude, you need me to carry her for a while?"

"Yeah, my arms are numb," Duke handed her to Joey. Riley moaned when she was moved from Duke's back to Joey's back.

"When should we wake her up?" Tristan wondered.

"Let her rest. She'll wake up on her own," Yami peered at Riley over his shoulder.

It was another thirty minutes before Riley woke up. She got down from Joey's back, "What did I miss?" She yawned.

"Nothing but a bunch of pavement," Joey told her.

Riley stopped when she saw something in the mist, "It's another Spirit," She announced. Everyone looked and sure enough there was a crimson hooded cloaked being in the mist, blocking their path.

"You thought you could get away from us? Well too bad, we're everywhere and we're watching you." The Spirit told them. This time it was female. Her clouded eyes stared them down. "You there, woman, you will be my opponent," The Spirit pointed at Tea.

"But I'm not a duelist," Tea protested.

"Very well," The Spirit said. "Then you child, you will be my opponent."

"You are so on," Riley said and activated her Duel Disk.

"Why do they keep challenging Riley?" Tristan wondered.

"They think she's a weak link and are trying to dispose of her so they can get to us," Yami explained. "But Riley is far from a weak link."

"I will begin," The Spirit said. "I shall play two cards face-down and then summon Injection Fairy Lily in defense mode." The fairy had the attack of 400 and defense of 1500

"Okay, my move. I play "Shield and Sword", which switches the attack and defense points of every monster on the field. So now your Fairy only has 400 defense points. I summon Feral Imp in attack mode. Attack her Fairy with Jagged Claws," Riley told her fiend. "Then I play this one card face down and then end my turn."

"Very well, now I summon Fairy's Gift in attack mode. Attack her Feral Imp."

"Not so fast, I play my "Waboku" trap card, which reduces your attack points to zero so your Fairy is powerless."

"I end my turn then," The spirit said.

"Now I sacrifice my Feral in order to summon this, Vampire Lord with attack points of 2000 in attack mode. Attack her Fairy's Gift with Venomous Fangs." The Spirit's fairy was destroyed. "That ends my turn."

"I skip my turn without playing a card."

"Fine, I remove these three fiend type monsters from play in order to summon, Dark Necrofear! Now, Vampire Lord, attack her directly. Dark Necrofear, finish her off with Deadly Gaze!"

The Spirit's life points went down zero. "Where is Dead Island?" Riley asked. Before it could answer the Spirit turned to sand.

"What did she say Riley," Duke asked.

"Nothing," Riley answered.

"Now what are we going to do?" Yugi wondered.

#######################

"This sucks," Riley growled, "What are we gonna to do? They turn to sand before we can get anything out of 'em."

"I guess we wait until Yugi has another dream," Tristan shrugged.

"You did a good job anyway," Tea smiled.

"Thanks," Riley said. Everyone screamed when a stream of light came down from the sky and came towards Yami. "Yami-sama, watch out!" Riley pushed him out of the way and took the hit. Riley screamed in pain. The group opened their eyes when the light dulled to see that Riley had been turned into a statue.

"RILEY, NO!" The group ran up to her.

"No way, she's a statue now too," Joey said.

The group was tossed backwards when a gust of wind hit them. A Spirit appeared with an evil laugh, "If you want the girl back you must defeat me and all of my brothers and sisters in a duel in three days' time." He took Riley underneath his cloak and disappeared with her in another blast of freezing wind. The group stood up when the wind died down.

Duke snarled, "When I get a hold of one of those Spirit assholes…" His fists clenched.

"I want first crack at 'em," Joey slammed his balled fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Me too," Tristan added.

"Take it easy you three," Tea said gently, "I understand that you're angry. I am too, but getting worked up isn't going to help Riley." The three sighed and then nodded.

"We'll get her back," Yami told them.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Ominous Skies

_**Rekindling Sunlight**_  
Chapter 5_ Ominous Skies

"So we have to duel all the Spirits within three days in order to save Riley," Tristan said as the group continued to walk aimlessly down the road.

"Why is it always three days?!" Joey asked.

"We won't be able to get information from Blake, Riley's cellphone was in her bag," Tea stated.

Duke was quiet and so was Yugi. "Do you know who this Kohaku dude is, Yugi?" Duke asked finally. Yugi looked at Duke. "That's who the first Spirit said was his master."

"No I haven't heard of him and neither has the pharaoh."

"Great," Duke sighed.

######################

Kohaku smiled at his new trophy. She was a better duelist than he first gave her credit for. She alone defeated two of his Spirits. "You are quite the duelist. I have to give you credit for that." Now that she was out of the way the others would have a harder time fairing against his Spirits. Yugi/Yami was the actual target but the girl took the strike instead.

He put Riley in a glass case beside her Father's case. Kohaku chuckled, "You are the perfect bait, my dear," He smiled evilly.

######################

"Maybe instead of waiting for the Spirits to find us maybe we should try to find them," Joey said as he and the others lied in the grass by the road to try to get some sleep. They had walked for hours and miles after Riley was taken and their eyelids were heavy. They were too tired to go any further tonight.

"How are we gonna do that when we don't even know where these Spirit guys are?" Tristan stared up at the starry sky.

"They're plan is to take us out one by one," Tea added as she stared up at the sky too.

"Yeah, Riley took out two of 'em. I wonder how many are left." Duke had his arms crossed under his head. "What do you think Yugi?" When Yugi didn't answer everyone sat up and looked at him to find him fast asleep. They all looked at each other and then lied back down and closed their sore eyes.

 _Yugi found himself back at the castle and saw the throne room with a new addition to the glass cases. He saw Riley standing in the middle of the walk smiling at him. Then suddenly a light engulfed her and she was turning to stone with a scream. When she was turned to a statue Yugi noticed someone sitting on the throne with the Millennium puzzle around his neck. Then the castle disappeared. Yugi felt a strong breeze come through the large clouds. Yugi walked and gasped when he almost fell forward. He peeped over the edge and gasped at what he saw. He was…_

"Yugi, Yugi, wake up man, we gotta get moving," Joey shook Yugi awake by the shoulder.

Yugi sat up panting. "What is it Yugi," Tea looked at him with concerned eyes.

"You had another dream didn't ya," Duke stood up with the others.

"Yeah, and I found out why we can't find Dead Island." Yugi stated.

"Why?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up towards the clouds and the others followed his line of sight. Yugi pointed to a dark shape behind some clouds, "The Island is in the sky."

"Say what?" Joey saw the obscured shape in the sky just as well as the next person.

"That's what my dream told me," Yugi said.

"If it really is up in the sky how are we gonna get the hell up there?" Tristan shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Maybe Yugi and Joey's monsters can get us up there," Duke said with his fists shoved into his jeans pockets.

"Good idea, Duke," Joey activated his Duel Disk. He summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Yugi summoned, Curse of Dragon, Luster Dragon, Koumori Dragon, and Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast.

"Awesome," Tristan smiled. Duke smirked. Tea grinned.

"Let's go," Yugi hopped up on the back of Curse of Dragon. Tristan got on Luster Dragon. Tea got on Koumori Dragon, and Duke got on Chimera. Joey, of course, got on the back of Red Eyes. "Everyone ready," Yugi asked.

"Yeah," The others answered in unison. The group took off on the flying creatures to the clouds.

"This so cool," Tea smiled as the wind blew through her thick brown hair.

"We're almost there and I bet those Spirits will be waiting for us," Tristan said.

"Definitely," Duke held onto Chimera's thick soft mane.

They hopped off the backs of the monsters once they landed on the gravelly ground of the island. There were leafless trees and there was a black sky. It looked as if it were night time. The castle was in the interior of a solitary giant black cloud.

Yugi and Joey called back their monsters and deactivated their Duel Disks. "So what's next?" Joey looked around.

"We find those Spirits," Yugi said then began to run.

"Yugi, wait up, man," Tristan called after the short teenager as he and the others ran after Yugi. They all came to an abrupt stop when a Spirit appeared before them and blocked their path.

"Oh shit," Duke looked at the Spirit, who looked at him and his friends as if they were prey, which they were.

"Now what do we do?" Tristan wondered.

"We whip her ass," Joey said and then activated his Duel Disk.

"I will dispose of you," The Spirit activated her Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel," The two said in unison then drew five cards each.

"You can do it Joey," Tea encouraged.

"Show her whose boss," Tristan told them.

"Remember, stay focused," Duke wanted to duel but he knew he would probably get his chance.

Joey drew a card, "I play Little Wing Guard in defense mode and play a card face-down."

"I shall play the magic card "Graceful Charity", which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two. Now I summon Harpy Lady in defense mode and then place one card face-down." The Spirit took her turn.

"I sacrifice my Little Wing Guard to summon Jinzo!" Joey summoned his Trap Destroyer. "His special effect destroys all trap cards on the field."

The Spirit's face-down card shattered, "No."

"Jinzo, attack her Harpy Lady with Cyber Energy Shock." Joey pointed at the winged-beast. Harpy Lady shrieked when she was hit by the electric ball and then exploded into a million pieces.

The Spirit growled, "You little…" She drew a card. "Now I play, Fire Princess in defense mode."

" _Uncle Joey…Uncle Joey…"_ Riley's voice filled Joey's ears.

Joey looked around for Riley but didn't see her anywhere. "What the Hell?"

" _Uncle Joey, please listen to me,"_ Riley's voice said, _"You have to play Red Eyes Black Dragon along with Jinzo. It's the only way you can beat her. Without Red Eyes it's hopeless. Hurry, before she engages her_ real _strategy."_

"Riley," Joey whispered.

" _Draw Red Eyes, Uncle Joey,"_ Riley's voice was beginning to fade, _"Draw Red Eyes…"_ Riley's voice was gone.

"You got it Riley," Joey said. "Look out." Joey's eyes widened when saw what he had drawn. "I sacrifice my Jinzo in order to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The Black Dragon appeared. "Now I play the magic card, "Breath of Fire", which raises Red Eyes' attack points. And then I play "Block Defense", which switches monsters in defense mode to attack mode. Now, Red Eyes attack that robed bitch's Fire Princess." Red Eyes roared and burned the Fire Princess. "I end my turn."

"That was awesome, Joey's on a roll," Tristan smiled.

"Oh yeah, you rule dude," Duke grinned.

"I play another Harpy Lady in defense mode," The Spirit played another monster to defend her life points.

"I use the magic card "Monster Reborn" to bring back Jinzo. Jinzo, get rid of her Harpy Lady. Red Eyes, finish her off. This one's for Riley!" Red Eyes brought the Spirit's life points down to zero. "Thanks Riley," Joey whispered with a grin.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Crimson Army

_**Rekindling Sunlight**_  
Chapter 6_ Crimson Army

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They had defeated five Spirits already. Joey fought two. Yugi took one on then he and Joey took on two together. They had no idea how many were left. They panted as they ran up seemingly endless steps to the castle. "Would it have killed-this Kohaku dude-to install- a flippin'-escalator?" Tristan panted as they ran up the steps.

"We made it," Tea panted when they all made it to the top. "And the castle-is amazing."

Duke panted, "It would've been-just as amazing-at the freakin'- bottom of the hill."

"I wonder if we beat all the Spirits," Joey panted beside Tristan. "I mean, you think there would be more."

"There might be as we make our way through the castle to the throne room," Yugi stood up in front of the double doors.

"The throne room is where Kohaku, or whatever his name is, is holding Riley and us?" Duke asked Yugi.

"That's what you saw in your dream, right?" Tea looked at Yugi.

"Uh-huh," Yugi nodded.

"Let's go," Tristan and the others came up behind him.

"Yeah, those Spirit punks don't stand a chance," Joey punched his balled fist into the palm of his other hand.

#######################

"They're here Kohaku-sama," Shinobu told the man on the throne.

"I know and they're getting close to defeating all the Spirits," Kohaku said. He looked at his new trophy. A huge crack was inching its way down from the head of the statue towards the neck. It wouldn't be long until she was free. The Spirits made a deal with Yugi and his friends, if they defeated all the Spirits within three days then the girl would be turned to normal.

But he wouldn't release his other trophies. He needed their life-force to feed his Father's soul in order to revive him. All he needed was five more souls.

####################

"I play my Sasuke Samurai in defense mode and two cards face-down and end my turn," Joey took his third turn in the duel against the Spirit that waited for them in the castle.

"I play my "Harpy's Feather Duster" magic card," The Spirit said.

"I play my "Magic Jammer" magic card," Joey activated his face-down card. "I won't let you down Riley," Joey thought to himself.

"I place Otohime in defense mode and then end my turn," The Spirit said.

"I sacrifice Sasuke Samurai in order to summon Legendary Fisherman," Joey played one of his best monsters. A man rode on the back of a whale. "Attack his Otohime with Harpoon of Doom."

" _Uncle Joey, be careful the Spirit's next card is a magic card, "Revenge Sacrifice", hurry, stop your attack,"_ Riley's voice filled Joey's ears again. She was guiding him through his duels, but he had no idea how. Joey gasped, "Legendary Fisherman, stop your attack!" Joey commanded. The Fisherman stopped just in time. "I call off my attack and end my turn."

"Joey, why did you do that for, man?" Tristan asked.

"Riley told me to, she's helping me," Joey answered.

"Riley?" Tristan looked at him confused.

"He's finally lost it," Duke watched with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Poor guy," Tea said.

"He's telling the truth," Yami told them, "Riley is somehow guiding him through his duels."

"How is she doing that when she's a statue?" Tristan wondered.

"I'm not sure," Yami told him.

"If she's helping Joey then how come she's not helping you?" Tea looked at Yami.

"She has," Yami told her.

"I wonder how she's being able to communicate with you," Duke said.

"Her soul is strong and cannot be contained so easily."

#######################

The crack on the trophy extended some more. It ran down the chest. It looked like a cracking egg shell. Kohaku was furious that one of his Spirits agreed to free one of his trophies if the Spirits were all defeated without his permission. But Kohaku was true to his word so he had no choice, but he desperately needed all the souls he could get.

Another crack appeared.

###################

They made it through six rooms. They wouldn't have any idea which direction they needed to go in order to reach the throne room if Yugi weren't leading the way. They had one room to get through before they could enter the throne room. But when they entered the room there was no Spirit waiting for them, but a case with a statue in it.

"Riley," The group ran up to the case to see that all the marble finally fell away. Riley gasped deeply for air and fell to her knees.

Duke looked around for something to bust the case open with then he realized that there was a door on the case and it was locked. "We have to get this lock off," Duke stated as he inspected it and looked for a way to unlock it. "It's a dial lock, it needs a combination."

"We'll never get it open," Tea said.

Tristan came up with a spiked club, "Duke, move." Duke got out of the way. "Riley, get back," He told the girl. Riley got as far as she could from the front of the case, she turned around and covered the back of her head with her arms. Tristan smashed the front of the case and the glass rained down.

Riley turned around, climbed over the glass and hugged Duke as tight as she could, "Daddy."

Duke wrapped his arms around her, "You're save now, Riley."

"Uncle Joey," Riley hugged Joey.

"Thanks for the help Riley," Joey smiled. Riley smiled back and winked. She gave Tea and Tristan a hug and then looked at Yami. She didn't move, she wasn't sure if she could hug him or not. Yami smiled at her and opened his arms to her. Riley smiled and hugged Yami tightly.

"You still got one more ass to whip," Riley told Yami. Yami nodded. The group pushed the double doors open to the throne room together and they walked in. There was no one on the throne and the cases were gone.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. Adjoined Circle

_**Rekindling Sunlight  
**_ Chapter 7_ Adjoined Circle

"They're gone, but how," Yugi looked around.

"How could they have got a hundred pound cases out of here so fast?" Joey wondered.

"We have to hurry and find them," Riley said. "Who knows what that bastard might do to them?"

"You're right, let's go," Tristan looked at Yugi, who nodded. They all took off to the next room.

They skidded to a stop when they saw a man with snow white hair that ran down to his knees and brown eyes blocked their path to the next door. "Move it, punk," Riley ordered.

"I am Shinobu, Kohaku-sama servant, leader of the Spirits and I am your opponent," He said.

"I'll take you on," Riley stepped forward.

"Riley, you just got turned back to normal," Tea said.

"Don't worry Tea, he won't win. I'm pissed and I need to work out some of my nerves." Riley pulled out her deck. "Come on dude, I'll fight ya," Riley looked at Shinobu.

He nodded, "Fine, but I warn you, I'm stronger than my brothers and sisters."

"I'm not scared of ya. You're the one who should be pissing on yourself."

"You may go first," Shinobu ignored her comment.

Riley drew her cards then drew a card to begin her turn, "I play one card face down then end my turn."

"That's all she's gonna play?" Tea asked surprised.

"Maybe she's got a bad hand," Tristan suggested a reason.

"That or this part of her plan," Duke put his fists in his jeans pockets.

"I draw. And then I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Shinobu drew two more cards. "I play Sinister Serpent in defense mode. I end my turn."

"That's weird, why did he play such a weak monster?" Riley wondered to herself. "I play Vampire Lady in attack mode. Vampire Lady, attack his serpent, now." The female vampire hissed and slashed the snake apart with her sharp claws. "I play another card face-down then end my turn."

"Very well, then it is my turn. I've watched all of your duels against my brothers and sisters and I have to admit, you have impressive skills, but that won't save you this time, you're out of your league."

"You idiot, I was taking it easy on those Spirits," Riley stated. "You're the one who's out of your league."

"I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in defense mode," Shinobu played a lion with a horn on its head.

"I summon my Decayed Commander. And now I'm allowed to summon my Zombie Tiger. Then my Zombie Tiger increases the attack and defense points by 500 points of my Commander." Riley growled when she noticed that Shinobu wasn't paying her any attention, "Ahem. I don't know if you noticed but the duel is over here!" She snapped Shinobu's attention back to her. "You can at least have the courtesy to look at me when I'm about to whip your ass, wise guy!"

Tristan laughed, "She's sounds exactly like you, man," Tristan smiled at Joey.

"No kidding," Joey said.

"I beg your pardon," Shinobu said, "I was distracted."

"Whatever. Now, Vampire Lady," Riley addressed one of her favorite monsters, "Attack his Gazelle!" Vampire Lady ripped out Gazelle's throat. "Decayed Commander, Zombie Tiger, attack this bastard directly!" The warrior in samurai armor attacked along with his tiger companion on command. "I end my turn."

"I play, Swords of Revealing Light," Shinobu played a beneficial magic card, which stops an opponent from attacking for three whole turns.

"Damn," Riley muttered.

"I then summon Baby Dragon in attack mode."

"He's stalling, but for what is the question," Riley thought to herself. "It's my turn now. I sacrifice my Zombie Tiger in order to summon, Summoned Skull!" A horned skeletal creature with wings appeared by her Vampire Lady with a roar. Riley was itching to attack.

Three turns.

"I sacrifice my Baby Dragon to summon Dark Magician Girl," Shinobu summoned one of his most powerful cards.

"So that's what he was waiting for." Riley thought.

"Attack her Decayed Commander."

"Hold your girlfriend," Riley smirked. "I activate my trap card, Mirror Force. Your attack is sent back at Dark Magician Girl and then she's destroyed by her own attack." Dark Magician Girl was destroyed.

Two turns.

"I play one card face down." Shinobu took his turn.

"Now I play the magic card, Pyro Clock of Destiny, which makes effects of magic cards expire earlier than normal." Riley played her other face-down card. "So your Swords of Revealing Light disappear one turn sooner. Now, Summoned Skull and Vampire Lady attack him now and end this."

"Stop right there," Shinobu activated his face-down card, "I play Compensation Mediation. Take this card and place it face-down on the field with two cards from your graveyard. If I choose my card then I'm spared."

"And if you don't then I win," Riley placed three cards face-down.

Shinobu was quiet for a minute. "I pick the card on your right," Shinobu pointed at the card.

The card rose up to reveal that it was Riley's Mirror Force trap card. Riley smirked, "Summoned Skull and Vampire Lady destroy him!"

Summoned Skull roared and Vampire Lady hissed and they both took Shinobu's life points down to zero. Shinobu snarled. "Damn you," He screamed before he exploded into sand.

"Yeah, she won!" Tristan fist punched the air, "You're the man, Riley." Riley smiled and gave Tristan a look. "Sorry. You know what I meant."

"That was your best work yet, Riley," Joey hugged her.

Riley smiled, "Well, you, daddy, and Yami-sama did teach me everything I know, so…yeah."

"I don't know about our future selves but what I do know is that we're all proud of you," Tea told her. The boys nodded in agreement with smiles.

"Thanks," Riley smiled with light tears in her eyes.

"We need to move on," Yami placed a gentle hand on Riley's shoulder, "We have to stop Kohaku."

Riley and the others nodded. They busted through the door that Shinobu was blocking. They found themselves outside in a creepy courtyard. They saw the statues of their future selves standing in a large circle around a stone slab altar, which had a skeleton lying on it. Blue fire lit the torches, which stood in a bigger circle around the statues.

The group looked at Riley when she whimpered, "Daddy. Uncle Joey." Her hands were pressed together over her mouth and nose. She was crying hard. They saw that the statues closest to them were an older Duke and Joey.

Tea hugged her comfortingly. "It looks like some kind of setup for some bizarre ritual," Duke observed.

"That's precisely what it is, Duke," Yami told him. "The ritual is to revive whoever is lying on that altar."

"Daddy and the others are the sacrifices," Riley sobbed.

"You are right my dear," A man walked up to the altar from the mist.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked him.

"I am Kohaku, the son of the clan of darkness, the clan of the moon." The man answered.

"You need the souls of the statues you collected to revive your skeleton friend over there," Riley stated.

"You are correct my dear," Kohaku smirked.

"Not if we defeat you first, "Yami stepped forward.

"You challenge me, pharaoh?" Kohaku smirked.

"Hai and when I win you will release all of your prisoners."

"Agreed," Kohaku nodded. "But if I win then all of you will become my trophies."

#####################

"Let's duel," The two said in unison as they activated their duel disks.

"Yami-sama, please be careful," Riley told him. Yami looked over his shoulder and gave Riley a soft smile and nodded. "And please free my daddy and uncle," Riley begged in her head.

"Whip his scrawny ass pharaoh," Tristan cheered.

"You can do it pharaoh," Tea said.

"I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard," Kohaku took the first move. "Now I summon a monster face-down in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"My move," Yami drew a card. He looked at his cards. "I place a card face-down and then I summon, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode," Yami place the two cards on the field. "Gazelle, attack his face-down monster."

"Activate, Cyber Jar," Kohaku smirked.

"No," Yami eyes widened. The jar sucked in Gazelle and then it exploded.

"We're off to a bad start," Tea said.

"Maybe, but I know Yami-sama won't make the same mistake twice," Riley said. Riley looked at the statue that was her Father, "Daddy." An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to a warm body. Riley looked up to see her Father's past self. Duke gave her a soft grin. Riley returned the grin. Riley hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay, Riley," Duke soothed.

"I end my turn," Yami said.

"Very well then, I draw. I play one card face-down and then end my turn," Kohaku place a card on the field.

"I summon Kuriboh then I sacrifice Kuriboh in order to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode," Yami played one of his best monsters. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly!"

Kohaku growled after his life points dropped. "You got lucky that time pharaoh, but don't expect to happen again."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
